


Good Morning, Harry

by miss11muhree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, M/M, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss11muhree/pseuds/miss11muhree
Summary: An AU fic where Sirius and Remus are Harry’s caregivers after his parents’ death
Relationships: Sirius/Remus
Kudos: 33





	Good Morning, Harry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it!

Harry opened his eyes. The sun was streaming through his bedroom window, at the perfect angle so that he could lie there and watch the dust particles float in and out of the beams of light. Remnants of his dreams remained with him for a few seconds. A woman with red hair, a man with glasses. They had been smiling in the dream. Slowly, the memory dissipated, and low voices carried up from the floor below him. He decided to let everyone know he was awake.   
“Ba ba ba ba…” he babbled. The voices paused.  
“I think Harry is awake,” Harry heard one of the muffled voices say. His voice was soft and kind.   
“Would you like to get him, or shall I?” the other voice asked, amid the clank of pots and pans. This one was deeper, and Harry could almost hear a hint of a smile in it.  
While Harry waited, he rolled over onto his tummy and studied his hands for a moment. The skin was pale and soft, and he focused on one of the chubby fingers.  
“Aaah ya ya ya… ta mee la…” he continued.  
Floorboards creaked as the owner of one of the voices came up the stairs. The door made a soft click, and a tall, thin man entered. He had soft brown hair that fell across his forehead, and red marks on his face. Harry wondered, as he had several times before, what these marks were, and why his own face did not have them. But he soon abandoned this thought as a wide grin stretched across the man’s face.  
“Well, good morning, little one,” said the man.   
Harry gave a little chuckle and an emphatic “Da dee day da!” as he reached his arms into the air for the man to lift him out of his crib and into an embrace. Harry laid his head on the man’s shoulder and, though it was rather bony, he felt warm and safe.  
“Breakfast is almost ready, Remus!” called the deeper voice from downstairs. A yummy smell that Harry couldn’t place floated into the room through the still-open door. He hoped that bananas would be for breakfast.  
“We’re coming!” replied the brown haired man called Remus, as they left Harry’s bedroom and headed toward the stairs. Down in the kitchen (it was very bright in here and Harry had to squint for a moment to adjust to it), a man with curly black hair that fell to his shoulders was bustling around, and to Harry’s delight, was holding a small spoon and a bowl full of what looked like mashed bananas.   
“How would you like your eggs?” asked the dark-haired man, still facing away from them, rushing around the kitchen getting everything in order. He pointed his wand at the eggs, and they began to float out of the carton, cracking themselves over a sizzling pan.  
“Sirius, I can take care of this. Say good morning to Harry,” said Remus, taking the dishes from the man named Sirius and handing Harry off to him.   
Harry reached out as he was transferred from one set of arms to another, and grabbed fistfuls of curly hair. He squealed in delight as he felt Sirius’s whiskers tickle his arms and tummy. “Good morning, sweet boy!” Sirius said into Harry’s shirt, still kissing him. His face emerged, eyes glittering with joy and handsome face stretched into a wide smile.   
Harry looked down at him, then over to Remus, who was smiling to himself over the eggs, and felt happy.


End file.
